This kinda 'Team Movie Night'
by rubyflanigan
Summary: SG1 have a 'Team Movie Night'... Things get a little steamy for our favourite Lt. Cols. Tis actual smut, but nothing too graphic as far as I'm concerned, anyway ...


"Cam!"

He span around on his heels toward the direction of Sam's exclamation.

"What were you doing?"

"Me? Nothing… _bad_"

She eyeballed him, nudged him out of the way with her hip and checked her computer. Satisfied he hadn't done anything terrifying; she sighed, and restarted her simulation programme. She was aware of his proximity to her, but ignored him, concentration on the data in front of her. When she felt the tips of his fingers trace the curve of her neck she sighed again. She shivered when he moved her ponytailed hair aside and lightly brushed his lips against her exposed skin. Cam stifled a chuckle and moved away, walking toward the door.

"Oh, come on" Sam protested.

He smiled, thinking how adorable she looked when she was annoyed. Maybe he'd tell her some day. His smile became a smirk as he replied.

"Good things come to those who wait, Samantha" and with that he was gone, calling back from the hall "Read the note"

She looked back at her computer, puzzled, before noticing the pad to the side of her keyboard. It read 'Don't think you're getting out of Team Movie night'. Sam smiled.

* * *

"Another beer?" Cam asked

"Yeah, please"

"Jackson?"

"No, no I'm good"

"Oooh me! I would like one of your delightfully exotic beverages," said Vala excitedly.

"Beer, Vala, is not exotic. It's beer," Cam retorted.

"Oh, but it's so pathetically weak, don't you have anything stronger?" she asked, winking at Daniel, who rolled his eyes.

Cam ignored her question, getting two beers from his fridge and returned to the living room. Sam held her hand out to accept her drink, but instead Cam, in one swift move, pulled the front of her vest up a little, putting the cold bottle against her bare stomach.

"Cameron!" Sam shrieked and punched him in the arm.

Sitting back on the sofa next to her, rubbing his arm, Cam laughed along with Daniel and Vala, each earning a glare from Sam, before she relented and smiled back at them. She draped her legs over Cam's lap, shifting a little to rest her head on his shoulder. He responded by wrapping an arm protectively around her, resting his hand on her hip.

Positioning herself on the floor in front of Daniel, Vala motioned dramatically.

"You see, darling, _that_ is how you treat a lady."

Daniel sighed, considered how to respond, but thought better of it, leaning back in the chair and twiddling a lock of her hair between his fingers.

Vala had been allowed to choose the film in the absence of Teal'c, meaning they'd had to sit through 'Gone with the Wind'. Again. All three hours and 45 minutes of it.

When the credits finally rolled, Vala, now sitting on his lap, played her best Scarlet to Daniel's Rhett, gaining rolled eyes and a frown from him and giggles from Sam, which jolted Cam awake from where he'd fallen asleep on Sam's shoulder, arm across her waist.

"I'm gonna get her back," sighed Daniel, lifting Vala to her feet. He wondered how and why he always ended up the one driving her back to the SGC, though secretly grateful for any time alone with her.

Sam took this as her cue to declare she, too, should get going.

"I could use a hand to, y'know, clear up and things" Cam said, raising an eyebrow at her.

Following the incident in her lab that afternoon, Sam took the hint gladly and saw Daniel and Vala out, glancing back at Cam as he disappeared into the kitchen.

Sam couldn't resist when she walked back into the living room to find Cam bent over picking up a discarded bottle. She slapped his ass hard enough to make him yelp and her hand sting a little.

"Oh, I'm so gonna get you for that."

Sam jumped backward, giggling as he lunged for her. He regained his footing and chased her into the hallway.

Cam caught her between the wall, one arm around her waist, and the other hand twisted through her hair. He kissed her tenderly, almost hesitantly. He pulled back to study her reaction.

Sam slowly opened her eyes and looked deep into his. Seeing the desire radiate from him caused her knees to weaken and stomach to flutter. She ran her hands up his arms, up the curve of his shoulders, to the nape of his neck, drawing him into another, and more urgent, passionate kiss.

Cam tightened his grip on her waist, bringing their bodies closer together while Sam traced fingers down his arms, her nails grazing over his skin lightly.

He broke from the kiss, breathlessly, wanting to taste, to mark as his, every inch of her skin. He trailed kisses along her jaw, to her neck, alternatively nipping and sucking at the pulse point and that spot, just below her ear, which, to his delight, he'd discovered caused Sam to moan and grind her hips into his.

Cam chuckled, which soon became a growl when her hands found the bare skin of his back, nails running up and down, before hooking her fingers under the waste band of his pants.

"Cam…" she groaned as she felt him harden against her. She kissed up his neck, flicking her tongue to taste him. She reached his ear, sucking vigorously at the lobe. She moved back to his mouth, sucking his lower lip, before biting down with a little more than a gentle pressure.

That did it.

He cupped her ass, lifting her with ease. Sam wound her arms around his neck, and her legs around his waist, eyes closing, sighing as she discovered just how hard he was, how much he wanted this. How much he wanted her.

He carried her to the bedroom, sitting her on a chest of drawers. He broke the kiss to lift her vest off over her head. Discarding it on the floor, he gazed at her in awe, tracing his fingers down the sides of her neck, following the straps of her bra and the curve of her breasts, cupping one in each hand before reaching round to unfasten her bra and peel it off.

Her breath hitched and she bit her lip as he ran his thumbs over each nipple.

She hooked her legs around his hips, drawing him closer, wasting no time in tugging his shirt off over his head before tackling his belt. As she unbuttoned his jeans he kissed her, a passionate, needy kiss.

He moaned into her mouth as she cupped him through his underwear and he picked her up again, carrying her to the bed.

He laid her down gently, one knee between her thighs, hungrily kissing and sucking her neck, down to her collarbone, between her breasts and back up to her mouth, all the while one hand busy undoing her jeans.

Wanting more of him against her, Sam pushed his jeans down over his hips with her feet, causing Cam to chuckle.

"Impressive"

"You're easily pleased, Colonel Mitchell."

He laughed again, standing to shimmy out of his jeans.

"You may as well lose those too," Sam said, propping herself up on her elbows, raising an eyebrow at his underpants.

"Yes Ma'am."

Then he stood naked in front of her. Sam sat up, eyes skimming over his whole body. She bit her lip, shifted to the end of the bed, eyes locked on his. Cam closed his eyes, let his head roll back and let out a small gasp as her fingers curled round his shaft, stroking experimentally, yet skilfully.

"Sam…" he moaned, knowing he wouldn't be able to contain himself if she, Samantha Carter – _the_ Samantha Carter – kept it up. "Baby girl, not just now"

She ran her tongue over the tip, before taking his hands to bring him down on top of her. He resisted. "You sure you want this?"

"Cam…" she pleaded.

"It might damn near kill me, but…"

He was stopped in his tracks at the sight of her pushing her own jeans down, off over her feet, tossing them aside, before laying back. He licked his lips and moaned when he realised she hadn't been wearing underwear, carefully lowering himself onto the bed.

"Naughty girl," he whispered, his breath on her skin causing her to shiver a little, as he positioned himself at her side, one leg between hers so she felt him hard against her, capturing her lips in an urgent kiss, one hand on her breast, thumbing her nipple. He lowered his head to her other breast, encasing the nipple first with his lips, then between his teeth, causing her back to arch and her to groan in delight. He then removed his other hand, replacing it with his mouth while he trailed his fingers down over her belly, to between her legs, teasing where she needed it most.

Sam moaned from deep in her throat as his thumb circled her clit, sliding one finger, and then a second inside her. He moved his lips up to hers, kissing her hard; a small chuckle becoming a moan at her grinding down on his hand. He found a rhythm and continued with it, watching the pleasure etched on her face build.

"Cam… please…" she begged "Don't… don't stop"

He whispered to her, voice thick with arousal, "I'll never stop, Sam… Now let me have this. Come for me."

She obliged, eyes rolling upwards, back arching, crying out his name. He stroked her cheek tenderly, and ran his fingers over her lips as she rode out the waves of her orgasm. As he shifted to lie between her legs, she took one of his fingers in her mouth and sucked on it, causing him to groan. She smiled a devastatingly dreamy, sated smile and Cam knew he'd fallen in love with her at that moment. No doubt about it.

Without warning, he thrust inside her, eliciting a gasp and the rocking of her hips. He considered just staying deep inside her forever. It felt good, amazing even, to be completely surrounded by Samantha Carter, her legs wrapped tightly around him. But she rocked her hips again, in encouragement. He pulled out, before slowly, achingly slowly, entering her again, growling, "Oh God, Sam".

She wound her arms around his neck, pulling his head down to kiss him. As he thrust again, she met him with one of her own. Again and again.

Sam trailed light fingers tips down his back, feeling the sheen of sweat on him, before dragging her nails back up. His rhythm didn't falter once and while he ran his teeth along and kissed her collarbone, she felt another orgasm building within her. Cam sucked at the tender spot behind her ear before nipping at her earlobe, breaking her for the second time.

"Oh… Cam" she cried out again, tensing around him and sending him over the edge. He came with a low, throaty growl of her name, before near-collapsing on her, breathing heavily, his breath matching hers, as she held him.

"Oh God, Sam," he panted.

"I know."

"That was…"

"Yeah."

He kissed her with as much passion as he could muster. He wanted so much to convey how he felt about her with that one kiss. He rolled to her side, sliding one arm under her head, bringing her with him.

Sam tucked herself into him, head resting on his shoulder, arm across his chest, fingers playing with his dog tags, as he stroked her bare side. When Cam pressed a kiss to her hair, she looked up at him and smiled.

"God, you're beautiful," he grinned.

"You're not bad yourself, Flyboy" she giggled, hoisting herself up out of his embrace to kiss him, sucking on his lower lip.

She settled back in, comforted by the warmth of his body.

He pressed another kiss to her hair, and said "Y'know, we should have 'Team Movie Nights' more often."

She laughed at his use of quotation fingers, and replied, "We have them whenever we're granted downtime."

"I mean_ this_ kinda team movie night, say, maybe on the hour, every hour."

"You sure you're up for that kind of exertion…" she said with a smirk "…because you shouldn't make promises you can't keep."

"Oh, rest assured I'm up for it," he laughed, tightening his hold on her.

"We'll see" she countered, placing a tender kiss to his shoulder, before yawning and shifting slightly, rolling them both and draping his arm over her, savouring the warmth of him on her back as tiredness crept up on her.


End file.
